ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Mielikki
Solo Blu/nin was a little tough (apoc, RR, vissicitude). really good gear and decent MDT set with good PDT set. melee in pdt and ran out of mp as i killed it. no drop or trigger. Easy duo with thf and whm. harder with thf and blm/rdm but still doable. have really good gear but poor MDB set. lamia mantle+1, 2x coral earrings, vexer ring, dark ring with mdt-5%, legs and feet both have mdt-1%, twilight neck for DT-5%. Evasion dagger + treasure hunter dagger. used RR, Apoc (or atma of the lion) and Vissicitude atmas. just used tp set then ws set trying to proc TH. thf/dnc to keep myself alive or if you're with a whm can /nin to stop stone5 and some of the tp dmg. Defiledsickness * Attempted this with 2 PUP using distance nuking, 3 SMN mainly using Garuda, and 1 BST all level 85. Biggest issue with pet jobs is being within the 30' AOE move to use Blood Pact or Ready moves. The fight isn't too difficult, but pulling hate can draw in a nasty -ga III or IV. Toward the end we got a weakness message stating the mob could no longer cast magic, was out of range so not sure what caused it. We were not very prepared and ended up taking a few deaths, but in the end we won. Only got Caller's Seal: Head and Ferine Seal: Head for drops. (Yeffebel 01:14, September 20, 2010 (UTC)) * 4 SMN 1 RDM 1 BRD take this down nicely. Greezy * Trio'd with SMN/WHM x2 and RNG/NIN with a little difficulty. RNG kited around the large rock loop South of the Treant camp. Tzaellia - October 18, 2010 Blade:Ei gave red !! Tillaert 19:27, October 20, 2010 (UTC) *Tried again tonight as a 90RDM/NIN, successful solo. Had a close call when Stoneja hit me, and Addle makes this a very annoying solo at times. However, with Atma of the Smoldering Sky, Clawed Butterfly, and Minikin Monstrosity, Fire IV was hitting for 1200-1400 damage a nuke. With nuking and Poison2/Bio3, fight took about 40 minutes, including the risky pull. Kited around the Eruca rock, got BST and SMN head seals. Dolphjagfan Duod last night 90 THF/NIN + 90 RDM/WHM .... easy fight if your know how to blink tank. Have RDM keep you buffed and cures, Debuff NM as much as possible, paralyze is a dream on this fight. Stuns would be great but not necessary. Again keep back to wall for his blowback move. ---Omnicry + Romispok--- * atmas? 90 SMN/SCH solo. Pretty standard kite fight; used Garuda, Minikin Monstrosity, Ascending One, Plaguebringer atmas. Kited from pop spot to N side near efts, back and forth. Keep blink and SS up in case you end up eating a spell or an arbor storm, and keep erase handy in case you get hit with gravity. Definitely keep HP maxed at all times. Took about 25 minutes. --IslingtonTheTaru 03:07, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Easy solo as 90BST/45RDM. Atmas: Stronghold, Razed Ruins, and Ducal Guard. I stood opposite of my pet to avoid -aga spells and meleed the whole time. Took me 1 sheep and one Healing Salve I. No seals, only the abyssite dropped with no !! triggers activated. ~Brahk - Odin 15 Feb 2011 Super easy fight with a 90nin/dnc and a gimp 90rdm , By gimp i mean had af hat/body/pant's and relic hands on casted pha2 (5/5 merits) on myself and haste had pro/shell 5, then casted para 2 on it and addle. takes about 10-15mins Skanless of Diabolos Duo Duo 90DNC & 90BLM. DNC Atma: VV, RR & Apoc. Capped eva, +2 eva daggers x2. BLM Atma: MM, Beyond & ? We weren't able to stun anything. Had to take the damage from the spell it casts out the gate. Paralyze & Slow works wonders on this NM. Atropa Quetzalcoatl Solo 90BLU/44WHM I unwillingly soloed this as 90BLU/44WHM with great difficulty after pt member popped it without telling us and it wiped out BRD and NIN in 30 sec. I used 1 potion and 1 ether and died and RRed when it was at 5% to finish it. Fight took about 20 minutes being careful and stunning -ga spells--Irrellius 02:13, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Easy solo 90 Nin/Dnc. No stunning aga'a so save TP for curing waltz. Keep enfeebles on and wear it out. No MDT gear needed, no temps used. But had some healing temps on back-up incase but not needed. Plenty of time to heal yourself between casts. Solo 95BST/DNC No special gear..BST af3 +1 legs/body perle head/hands/legs, atheling mantle , charmer's merlin/regain axe for BST. Dipper Yuly with MC/Lion/Acc+eva+resist Death atma(Forget name)..Needed 2x Pet food zetas per fight and 2x Yuly per fight. No special setups for rewrd etc. just trying l uck. Keep TP for waltz and rampage if stonega/ja is resisted and doesnt do > 1k.Snarl - Rinse and repeat..Didnt drop BST head paper in 2x runs with no staggers.. Bamoine Quetzalcoatl not very good gear @ 96, used crude raphie, atma of razed ruin, a regen atma, and ducal guard, no pet foods needed, simple fight i went afk and wrote this during the second battle :P easy easy kill Solo 95NIN/DNC45 Soloed by 95NIN/DNC45 using RR, GH, Apoc atmas. Paralyzed him made sure to use stun dance move to stop him from doing aoe spells used yellow curry bun to make fight go faster. Kept Migawari up but didn't need it. --Motoxdady on Leviathan 04:44, November 4, 2011 Solo 99 BST/DNC Easy solo with the right pet and atmas. Gear was nothing special, pet -pdt axes x2, and the rest is not worth mentioning. First attempt using nuzuna with DG/RR/MC, I used 2 sheep and a zeta before warping out, was not going to end well. 2nd attempt was with gooey gerard and DG/MC/Stronghold, much much much smoother, pets HP hit a brick wall at 50% and NM couldnt touch him, in fact pet had gained back up to ~70-75% by the end of the battle, only 1 jug, no reward used. I do not recommend meleeing with pet, even standing opposite pet at max range, I was repeatedly hit with AoE spells, best just to let pet do the work. Easy solo, took maybe 15 minutes. Messershmit (talk) 02:06, September 3, 2013 (UTC)